


A Pale Pink Glow

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Draco is a Snuggler, H/D Art Fest, HDArtFest2017, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, harry doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: "Harry didn't move a muscle but his eyes flew open, and sure enough, the bloody git was all snuggled up against him in the bed."





	A Pale Pink Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/gifts).



**Artist:** anokaba  
**Title:** A Pale Pink Glow  
**Media:** Digital  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** #[40](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cPwGLHd9OxaeKmPvxpjNGY2vVk6K5o2nYKeS9GMtKB4/edit#) submitted by  
**Summary:**  
Excerpt from Choices of the Heart by naadi.

_At some very early hour of the morning, Harry woke up. He came back to consciousness slowly, feeling warm and comfortable. Not just comfortable, his still-drowsy mind told him, comforted. It felt like someone was hugging him, and there was soft hair brushing his shoulder where his own hair wouldn't be, and he lay for a moment in that state, only half-awake, just feeling how nice it felt for someone to be hugging him. Finally he woke enough to wonder why… or who… because it was finally registering that someone really was there in bed with him, someone who was pressed against him all down his side… and that was actually rather startling so he woke up a little more… and remembered… Malfoy!_

_Harry didn't move a muscle but his eyes flew open, and sure enough, the bloody git was all snuggled up against him in the bed. Harry turned his head, carefully, just a little, so that he could see the windows. There was a pale pink glow showing in the pearl grey sky outside. Much too early to get up, then, he decided. He took a deep, careful, breath, and after considering the various consequences of several options, he decided to relax and go back to sleep. The idea of Malfoy waking up later and finding himself plastered all over Harry and being horrified was the deciding factor. It was certainly not because it felt so nice to stay where he was…_  
**Notes:** Dear Naadi, I hope I was able to capture some of the mood from your excerpt! I was really taken by the idea of a simple animation of them just breathing together and how Harry reacts then just goes with it and falls back asleep :) 

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9t02mc965grk7pg/cuddle.gif?dl=0)

Click on pic for full-size view.  



End file.
